Never Mess with a Malfoy
by JasperFanForLife
Summary: That night on the Quidditch pitch, Delphi tortured Scorpius...what would Draco Malfoy's reaction be if he found out? Would Scorpius tell Draco or keep it a secret?


"Thank Merlin you are okay." Draco breathed out a sigh of relief as he hugged Scoripus for the one hundredth time since returning back from time.

Scropius attempted to push his dad away, embarrassed. He was fourteen after all.

"I'm fine, Dad. Honestly. She didn't hurt me at all." He and his dad were walking into Hogwarts, followed by Harry, Ginny, and Albus Potter. They were going to send their sons to be checked put at the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomphrey, and then be sent straight to bed. Professor McGonagall was even nice enough to let Scorpius and Albus out of their lessons for the rest of the week.

As Scorpius said this to his father he heard Albus cough behind him. Scorpius shot him a look over his shoulder without his father noticing. Only Ginny noticed their exchange and looked at her son with confusion and worry.

Scorpius hadn't been entirely truthful when his father had asked what all Delphie had done to them.

" _She found us in the owlery and dragged as straight to the Quidditch Pitch. Before we could stop her she turned the time turner and had as at the third task."_ Scorpius had gladly left out the part about Delphi torturing him. No doubt if Draco knew, he'd find Delphi and kill her, without thinking twice, for hurting his son. The last thing he wanted was for his Dad to get locked up in Azkaban for murder.

"Well, we'll see what Madam Pomphrey has to say. Then we'll know for sure." Draco said, more to himself than to Scorpius. Scorpius had never seen his Dad like this. His Dad walked alongside him with hunched shoulders. Scorpius could also see the bags under his father's eyes. Every now and then his father put a shaky hand on Scorpius' back as they walked, almost as if to assure himself that Scorpius was really there. Draco was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the fact that he was downright worried about his son. Maybe his father looked so worried because Scorpius had never gotten in this much trouble before.

Growing up, Scorpius was never the rebellious type. The worst thing he'd done was when he was seven; he accidently set their cat on fire. His father had been furious. Long story short, Scorpius was sent to bed with a sore bottom and no supper.

Now look what he has done! Gone back in time three times! Or was it four? For Merlin's sake, he can't even remember. If his father was upset over an old cat, Scorpius could only imagine his reaction if he found out about Delphi torturing him.

Scorpius shuddered at the thought. The pain had been unbearable. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel anything but the pain. It's funny, he almost laughed, that at the time when Delphi was torturing him, he had prayed that his Dad would find them. He had screamed hopping that his Dad would run out there and save them. Now, hours or days later, he couldn't remember which it was, he is trying so very hard to keep the whole ordeal a secret from him.

When they finally arrived to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomphrey was already waiting for them. No doubt Professor McGonagall had informed her that the two fourth years would be returning to school that afternoon.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you will so kindly sit on that bed over there as I check on Mr. Potter first." Madam Pomphrey said. Draco let out an impatient sigh, but nonetheless, led his son over to the bed.

Father and son sat down on the edge of the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius saw his father's hands shaking. He was trying to hide it by having them folded in his lap.

"Dad," Scorpius looked his father in the eyes and swore he saw tears starting to form in them. "I'm going to be fine. Madam Pomphrey will have nothing but good things to say." Still his father didn't look convinced.

"I almost lost you too." Draco spoke so low, only Scorpius could hear him. This time, a tear did fall down his face. The pain of losing Astoria washed over Draco suddenly. Oh, how his son looked so much like her. _He has her eyes_ , he thought to himself. The thought of losing his only son too was painful.

"But you didn't." Scorpius said hopefully. "I couldn't be more intact Dad. Delphi didn't harm me what so ever."

"Tell him the truth Scorpius." Scorpius whipped his head around so fast to glare at Albus, who had spoken in a tired voice. Albus sat on the edge of his own bed while Madam Pomphrey shown her wand in his eyes, ears, and mouth. As soon as he spoke, however, she lowered her wand and looked between Albus and Scorpius confused. Harry and Ginny, who stood to the side of Albus' bed, also looked at their son in confusion.

Draco turned his head sharply to Scorpius. Scorpius saw a new found panic in his father's eyes. "What does he mean Scorpius? What aren't you telling me?" Scorpius still looked to Albus with hurt and angry eyes. _Why can't he keep his big mouth shut?_

Scorpius suddenly became very uncomfortable and said, "Nothing Dad. I told you everything. Honest." Scorpius shot a quick glance to his father and turned his attention to his hands in his own lap.

Albus spoke again, and this time with much more pressure in his voice. "No, Mr. Malfoy. Your son has not told you everything. If you don't tell him Scorpius, I will." Albus had a hard but determined look in his eyes. _No wonder he was put in Slytherin_ , Scorpius thought.

"Albus, is everything alright?" Ginny Potter walked over and laid a hand on her son's arm.

"Why don't you ask Scorpius?" He shot back, giving his best friend a daring look. Scorpius all but hexed him. He was ready to grab his wand and shut his friend up with a silencing charm.

"Scorpius," His dad started the same time as Madam Pomphrey said, "Mr. Malfoy," She directed at Scorpius, "Whatever it is you are concealing I can assure I will find out for myself when I check you over." She gave him a knowing look. It was right then that Scorpius knew he was done for. Still, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"There's nothing to tell." His voice rose considerably higher the more he talked, something in which happens every time he tries to lie. He cursed it.

"Scorpius, son," Draco spoke in a soft, hurt voice, his eyes only for Scorpius, "What are you not telling me?" This time Scorpius didn't respond, taking silence as his next route of escape, hoping that everyone in the room would just drop the subject.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I will not ask you again." His father said in an authoritative tone that Scorpius hadn't heard since he was very young. Scorpius became very aware that he was the center of attention. He blushed a Gryffindor red and continued to stare at his hands.

"I…I haven't been entirely truthful with you Dad." He suddenly found it every hard to speak. His voice came out thick.

At this, Draco shot a worried glance quickly at Harry and Ginny before fully turning to his son. He put a hand under Scorpius' chin. Draco's eyes meet Scorpius'. Scorpius saw nothing but worry in his father's face. Scorpius knew his father loved him. He didn't tell him very often, but he knew it all the same. It was only in that moment when he realized just how much. His father loved him deeply. So deeply, that the thought of anything else happening to Scorpius was eating him alive and the physical evidence was left on his face.

"Well…Dad, when you asked about Delphi, I told you the truth. How she came to the owlery and how she killed Craig and brought us back in time, destroying the timeturner. But, I might have left out some stuff that happened in between…" His voice trailed off, not sure how to finish. He waited to let his words sink in before he continued.

"'Some stuff'? Don't be daft Scorpius." Albus said with a huff.

"I can tell the story perfectly well without your help, thanks." Scorpius shot back to his friend.

"That's enough Scorpius." Draco scolded. Ginny also shot her son a look.

It was then that Harry spoke for the first time since entering the Hospital Wing. "Why don't you excuse us? We are all done here with Albus. We'll leave and catch up with you later." Ginny was guiding Albus to stand up. Just as he was about to argue back, his mother shot him a look that said Don't-Argue-With-Me.

Madam Pomphrey swiftly followed the Potters out, and shut the door softly behind her. The Hospital Wing was now empty except for Scorpius and Draco.

Draco stood and sat on the bed opposite his son that way the two were facing each other. "Scorpius, will you tell me now that we are alone?" He looked at his son with pleading eyes.

Scorpius sighed deeply and prepared himself for what he had to say. "On the Quidditch Pitch, Delphi was trying to talk Albus and I into fulfilling the prophecy for her. When Albus denied to help her, she said she'd have to force us by other means. And then…"

"And then, what son?" Draco was tapping his foot on the floor, trying hard to patiently wait for Scorpius to reach his point. "Scorpius, please tell me now, or I might explode."

Scorpius looked at his father, and in a rush said, "ShetorturedmebecausesherealizedthatAlbusweaknesswasfriendship!"

Draco's foot immediately stopped tapping the floor. He looked at Scorpius, his eyes squinted. In a dangerous soft voice, he said, "What did you just say?"

Scorpius, much slower said this time, "She tortured me because she realized that Albus' weakness was friendship…"

To say the atmosphere in the room was tense would be an understatement. To Scorpius it felt like hours they sat there in silence. In reality, it was really less than a minute.

Draco stood so fast, he was a blur. He already had his wand out. Scorpius saw the murderous look in his father's eyes as he roared, "I'll KILL her!"

Draco made for the door of the Hospital Wing. Scorpius stood in an attempt to stop his father. "Dad,"

"I'll kill her! I'll show her…I'll teach her to never mess with a Malfoy!" Draco wasn't about to let that bitch get away with this. Not his son. His ONLY son.

Scorpius ignored his dad and made to grab his arm. "Dad, please! Sit back down! This is why I didn't want to tell you! I didn't want you to over react!"

Draco spun around and faced his son, his eyes still blazing with anger. "Over react?! Nothing is ever too small when it comes to you, Scorpius! You're my son, and I'll be damned if you are ever tortured-" Draco's loud cry startled Scorpius, as did the crushing hug his farther pulled him into.

"I'm so, so sorry son! My son! My son, my beautiful boy! My baby boy! My Scorpius…" Draco cried incoherent sentences into Scorpius' hair. The two stood there for what seemed like hours. They felt completely content in each other's embrace.

Only when Draco had calmed down, did the two pull part. Draco straighted his jacket before taking his seat back on the bed. Scorpius walked slowly over to join his father. He was shocked. He'd only ever seen his father cry once before, and that was when he told Scorpius that Astoria had died.

Father and son were consumed in silence once more as Draco attempted to take slow, calming breaths. Finally Scorpius spoke, "Dad?"

Draco turned and saw the hesitation written on his son's face. _He is so like his mother_ , he thought sadly. "I'll be okay now Scorpius. The real question is, will you be?"

Draco so wanted to hear that his son would be alright. That's all he ever wanted really. His son's happiness and health. Scorpius's nodded his blonde head eagerly. "Yes, Dad. I promise."

"Why did you lie to me?" Draco whispered so softly, Scorpius had to strain to hear him. Scorpius answered with a shrug but was met with his dad's stone-hard glare that told him he'd better talk fast.

"I…I knew that we'd just lost mum, and…I didn't want to put you through that pain again…" Draco looked at his son, deeply moved. "And for the record," his voice much brighter, "I didn't, technically lie to you. I just edited a few parts of the story. Here and there." Scorpius said to try and lighten the mood of the conversation.

Draco could help it, he laughed at his son. He loved his crazy sense of humor. He swung an arm over his shoulders, still laughing. Soon, Scorpius joined in too. The worry of the past few days slowly began to drift away from them.

"I love you very much, Scorpius. Just please, please for my sake, don't go on anymore adventures. I don't think my chest could stand it." Scorpius' laughter died down, as he nodded seriously to his father. "Or, at least drag me along for the next adventure. I can help take down some second generation Dark Lord."

Scorpius said with a chuckle, "Deal."

"After all, we gotten teach 'em to never mess with us Malfoys."


End file.
